Phantom of Heavenly Host
by Havok0310
Summary: During Paul's trip to New York to see his favorite musical, he falls asleep during the flight. When he wakes up, he finds himself in Heavenly Host. Now he has to direct the show himself for a literally captive audience. (This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Hello Reader, and welcome to my first fanfic. The idea for this story has always been a thought experiment. But it became much more when I decided to share my ideas with the corpse party community. The idea came round when I saw the translations for the names of the chapters for Hysteric birthday and noticed that most of them were in reference to something. The one that caught my eye was the name for chapter 2. Which translates to 'Phantom of Tenjin' which is a reference to Phantom of the Opera. So of course, I asked the question, "what if instead of a murder mystery play, they just put on a production of the famous musical?"

This will be a story about putting on the play and the audience reaction. The problem I have is that I don't want to type every lyric and describe all the choreography. So when the play begins, I will link an unlisted youtube video I will make for this fanfic. I will also link the original source. So I hope you enjoy this read. This is the first time i'm doing this, making a fanfic. I regret picking something so ambitious.

* * *

**Prologue**

I have been waiting for this day for a long time. Ever since I saw my favorite musical during summer break, after my junior year. I wanted to go to New York to see the unchanged production for my graduation gift. It's going to be a long flight. We have to transfer flights at Houston, Texas, and get something to eat while we are there. But that's an hour or so away. The best thing I could do right now is try to sleep the flight away so I could adjust time zones. Easier said than done. "Nothing can ruin this day" I murmur as I drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

'Where the hell am I?' I scramble to my feet. I was laying down on a cold, wooden floor. A contrast to the semi-comfortable airline seats I was feeling just mere moments ago.

When I got up, I scanned my surroundings, trying to orient myself in this new location.

The first thing I noticed was that I was not alone. Many other unfamiliar people are around me. Going through the same ritual I went through.

Some of them were standing up, while others were still unconscious.

The second thing that struck me was that they were all wearing uniforms. But they were not all the same.

As I recovered from the shock. I was able to take a closer look at what's around me.

I seemed to be in an auditorium of sorts. But it seems to be mixed with a gymnasium.

This kind of room seems like it would belong in a school building.

'This has to be a dream' I keep repeating to myself, over and over.

'This is not normal. This has to be a dream'.

A few minutes while I am still in denial. The noise seems to get louder as more people get up and seem to reconnect with their peers. The noise was silenced when what sounds like a P.A. system crackled to life. A child's voice came through.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. It is my pleasure to welcome everyone to the Sequel to the festivities you all know and love… Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday, Part Deux!"

Only silence followed the message.

It guess I am not the only one unnerved by this announcement. It seems the child, who I can only take a guess that her name is Sachiko, had a very sinister voice. A voice you may call insidious.

"Why is no one cheering?" The child asks. As if on cue, a giant figure stepped onto the stage. Screams erupted throughout the room, which were silenced when the zombie like creature let out a roar.

Then, one by one, people began to applaud as the girl appeared on stage with the monster.

I was completely lost at this point. As if I am out of the loop about something.

"The festivities will be different this year because I want to do one large event" Sachiko announced after the applause settled down.

"Has it really been one year in this living hell? I still remember going to school about an hour ago" someone spoke out.

All of the sudden, other people started to speak out as well.

"Can't you let us go?!"

"I want to go home!"

"I miss my parents"

"We suffered here long enough!"

There seemed to be no end to the uproar.

"ROOAAGGH" The monster yelled while stomping his feet to the ground. Which silenced everyone.

Sachiko went on as if she was not interrupted "In addition, in case anybody noticed. We have someone here who wasn't here last year"

My blood went cold. I know for sure she's talking about me. I'm the only one here who seems to be genuinely confused and dressed differently.

All the sudden, I felt everyone's eyes on me. Before I can say anything, Sachiko started speaking again.

"I pulled a random person to this dimension. So, mystery person. Will you introduce yourself?"

I look back in her direction and unexpectedly make eye contact with unnatural grey eyes.

She's certainly dead, but still has rational thought?

I break free from the trance and look around at everyone.

"He's not wearing a uniform"

"How old is he?"

"Is he from Japan?"

Japan? Are these people from Japan? I guess they are wearing school uniforms. How can I understand them?

I let out a sigh before finally speaking.

"Hello everyone". I pause. It seems everyone is giving me their full attention. The silence is deafening.

"My name is Paul, I am 19 years old, and I'm from the United States."

Instantly, the room erupted into conversation.

"He's from America?"

"Is he speaking english?"

"Can he understand us?"

"Why can we understand him?"

The monster slammed his foot again and the noise came to a stop.

"I have prepared for this by using supernatural 'help' to break the language barrier." Sachiko said with giddiness.

"Still I can't believe I got someone from another country."

My confusion was getting unbearable. I had to know what was going on.

"I'm sorry" I yell out to Sachiko.

"Can you please tell me what on earth is going on here!"

"It's my birthday!" She shouted back cheerfully. If not disturbingly.

But then she decided to elaborate on it.

"You have been summoned into this other dimension which is ruled and controlled by me. You will only be here for the duration of my birthday."

She then put on a wicked smile, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Unless you get yourself into serious trouble…" Sachiko starts to cackle maniacally.

"Then you will be trapped here, just like everybody else. How did they get here? That is none of your concern."

I have never felt more horror than at any other time in my life. Not even that stupid Ghost Car Commercial that my dad showed to me when I was five can compare.

"Why me?" I ask shakily.

"Why would you bring a random person here from anywhere in the world?"

Sachiko's overall demeanor changed rapidly. Almost on a dime.

"Because it will be fun!" She says in a happy, childlike tone.

What is she? Is she a demon or a little girl?

"Then what would you have us all do?" I ask.

She looked at me with those unnatural, piercing eyes. Then she scanned the rest of the crowd. "I don't know yet" she said simply, much to the dismay of everyone else.

I felt to shell shocked to continue asking questions.

Another dimension? It seems impossible. Not rational.

I pulled my phone out from my pocket and turned it on.

I have no wifi, nor reception. Yet the date and the clock seemed normal.

'I have to be dreaming. I seriously want to wake up now. I want to be back on my flight.'

There is one way I can test this.

I put my right hand on my left arm.

I expected to feel nothing. I wanted to feel nothing.

I prepared to pinch myself.

When I brought my fingers together. I felt pain and my stomach sank.

'This is much worse than a dream. Much worse than a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

"What fun activity shall we do today?" Sachiko said in an unusually positive tone. Soon, her gaze fell over me again.

"Paul, what were you doing anyway?" She asked.

I immediately felt uncomfortable. I cleared my throat and responded.

"I was currently on a plane to New York."

Oohs and ahhs sounded around me from the crowd. Clearly fascinated by what I have to say.

I didn't like being at the center of attention.

"What's there to do in New York?" Sachiko asked.

"Well lots of things" I explain. "It's such a large city."

If I had known what was going to happen, I would have stopped right there. But I continued rambling.

"But there was one thing I had in mind. One thing that made me go on this…"

Sachiko interrupts me.

"What's that?"

I paused in surprise.

"Oh, sorry. I don't think you would care." I begin to say, but was interrupted again.

"You don't have the luxury of arguing against me. You will tell me what fun thing you were going to do!" She finishes by giggling with such a sinister nature that basically spelled out my position.

Now I'm not even aware of the attention I'm getting. My life rests on appeasing this one girl, or whatever she is.

"I was going to New York to see my favorite musical on broadway." I stated clearly.

I don't even register the activity around me. I am hyper focused on what this ghost had to say.

"A musical?" she asks. "Isn't that a kind of play, but with songs and stuff?"

"Yes, that is precisely what a musical is." I answered her.

Sachiko then starts mumbling something to herself. I barely pick up what she's saying.

"I already did a play my last birthday…...A musical might be fun though…..Acting was so hard, so I don't want to do that again."

A long time passes. Or maybe it was too short.

"Alright, I know what I want to do with my birthday!" Sachiko cries out.

Silence.

Everyone's eyes were on her.

To nobody's surprise,

"We are going to do a musical!"

Sachiko only gets disdain from the crowd. After all. Nobody wants to be here.

Suddenly, the monster starts to roar and slam its foot onto the ground with rage.

Everyone starts to applaud the idea. It's almost as if the monster is Sachiko's applause sign.

When the applause dies down, Sachiko starts to speak again. I already do not like where this is going. But there is no way I could have expected this.

"Because I don't want to act again. I just want to watch the show. So therefore. Paul's going to put on this musical for me and everyone else!"

What…?

**Seiko's POV**

"I feel kind of bad for him." I say out loud to everyone around me. I was with my Beautiful Best Friend, Naomi. Satoshi, Yuka, Kishinuma, Ayumi, Mayu, Morishige, and Ms. Yui were also with us. Such a reunion like this was rare. The last thing we collectively remember was performing this ritual that was supposed to make us best friends forever. But it failed, and we were spirited away here. We also remember that we were here for this kind of occasion before.

"Yeah." Satoshi said in agreement.

"He should consider himself lucky." Yoshiki countered. "He hasn't even seen the worst of it."

"You maybe right Kishinuma, But he may have just lost his luck." Naomi Responded.

"Hey, it may not be all bad." I chime in. "A musical sounds really fun."

They look at each other for a second and then their expressions got lighter.

Mayu grabs onto Morishige's arm with delight. "I wish we had done a musical last time!" Mayu exclaims. "Don't you think so Shige-nii?"

He keeps his composure, But I can see that he's enjoying Mayu's company. "It would have been a lot more work though. We didn't have the time." Morishige sighs. "Also, Sachiko wanted a detective story, remember?" He reminds everyone.

"Well, irregardless…" I say, quietly walking behind Naomi. "I still want to do a lovey-dovey comedy with Naomi" I playfully hug Naomi from behind.

"No, I already said romance is embarrassing" Naomi retorts shyly.

"Come on Naomi, I want to hear your heavenly singing voice" I plead.

Naomi was clearly uncomfortable, as I was still hugging her. Yet she wasn't fighting it. So I guess I didn't cross any lines. Yet. Naomi also became blushful at my compliment.

"I'm not that good…" Naomi said.

"You are too! Doesn't our many hours at a karaoke place mean anything to you?" I asserted.

Morishige interrupts.

"Karaoke is very different than singing on stage. Not only that you have to be a good singer. You also have to project your voice so that the people in the back of the auditorium can hear you." He explains.

Way to ruin my fun morishige.

"Does the singing skill depend on the musical?" Satoshi asks.

"It would, but given what this guy said. I have a suspicion on what show he was going to see." Morishige explains. Naomi decided to try and shuffle herself free. I let her go. For now.

"And what would that be?" Ayumi urged.

"A show that has a huge production time. I think Paul is going to have a lot of trouble." Morishige warned.

"Quite!" Ms. Yui warned. Getting our attention.

"He's about to reveal the name of the show." she explained.

The started to pay attention, and found out that everyone was looking to Pual for an answer. They seemed to have missed the question Sachiko asked him.

I could see that Paul was still weary. It's not hard for me to see since im such a people person.

"The name of the show is…" Paul declared.

_I hope its a romantic comedy._

"The Phantom of the opera!"


End file.
